Emotionless
by BleachG7
Summary: Aizen creates the new arrancar using the Hugyoku. The attention of the Tercera Espada, Nel Tu, is soon caught by a blue haired arrancar that seems quite wary towards his new surroundings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - Bloodthirsty animal

It would be another routine day in Las Noches for Nel. Another day she had to train, or better say 'struggle', with Nnoitra, having to bear his curses and his intent to kill her. He had some serious issues with those damn ranks. No matter how much time they had spent together as comrades, he only saw her as someone he had to crush. She had given up hope that he would change, as he was just a barbarian, like most of his kind. Ruthless, reckless, bloodthirsty, vicious and most of all, untrustworthy. She could not let her guard down even for a second, whenever he was around. Not few times had he attempted a cheapshot, while she was looking away. And no matter how many times she beat him in a sparring, he would never give up that sinister expression on his face.

Narrowed, vicious eyes and a constant wide disgusting grin, threatening her all the time, like trying to start some sort of mental war, because he couldn't win in combat. But it was no time to think of that now. Weapons clashed, a huge impact echoing around the training grounds.

"What's wrong, Neliel?"

Nnoitra closed the gap between them and sneered, still pushing his Santa Teresa against her Gamuza. His grin got wider, as he kept thinking that his aggressive and vicious behavior, actually affected her combat skills, slowing her down, as he instilled fear in her. But that was not true. She tried to hold back, because she looked down on him. If she responded to his threats, that would just make her the same as him, bringing her down to his level. She may be young, beautiful and seemingly innocent, but her pride was on top of everything. She was an arrancar unique in her kind.

"Are you afraid of me?"

He was excited. Even if he couldn't actually land a single scratch on her, he always resorted to causing her mental issues, trying to provoke her by making himself sound superior, even though such tactics would never work on her. She would not let his insults or implications, to make her lose her calm and collected expression, so he'd be encouraged. She was used to this kind of conversations between them. His grin turned to irritation, when she did not respond. He pushed harder in annoyance. She seemed to get overpowered momentarily, but then she rebalanced, putting her other hand against her sword's blade, adding extra force, to prevent from getting pushed back.

"I'll kill you...You proud fucking bitch!"

She slightly changed the direction of her clashing sword, using the hand she had placed on it, so she could stare him in the eyes. Her hazel, gold eyes met with black dots. She had always hoped he'd pull back one day, accepting defeat and thus enable her to have second thoughts about him. But he was simply just an..

_Animal._

She kept staring at his narrowed, snake-like eyes completely indifferent to his vicious glares. He saw her dead, serious expression. No fear or hesitation at all. Just when he'd realize that his insults wouldn't work either, he'd get pissed and grit his teeth, then put even more force behind his attacks, trying to overpower her, resorting to strength again. No strategy at all, only pure, raw strength, relying on the hope that he'd eventually land a critical hit on her. His weapon shaking with excitement, that raised by the second. "Crush her!" He flickered and smirked again.

How he adored the thought that he'd boast over her unconscious body, kicking her while she's down, for the times she had humiliated him. Just the thought of it would bring him to a state of ecstasy. After such thoughts he'd almost turn insane. His eyes wide opened and his sneer got more intense, shoulders shaking upside down, declaring his nasty nature. A bloodthirsty beast, whose only desire, was to crush the young, green haired girl.

Moreover, beyond that, his aggression sometimes turned to somewhat like sexual harassment, when by chance they came close during combat. He always thought he had the upper hand in such situations, because he was taller than her. He took advantage of this and used his slim body, to move in a weird motion, then get past their clashing weapons, just to sneer in front of her face. Sticking out his snake tongue, he kept grinning that she couldn't react, because she was busy trying to stabilize the balance again, her feet taking the appropriate position to do so. He was just trying to distract her, to find an opening and crush her. He was truly evil, taking advantage of her good and merciful nature, taking in granted that she'd not try to kill him after the fight, for his deeds. Just the thought that someday he might actually slip that tongue down her throat, made her sick.

That was the signal that their sparring was over. She didn't want him to look any lower than he already was. She parried the attack, then concentrated energy on her fist, holding Gamuza with a strong grip on that hand and directed that force towards his abdomen, letting out a slight growl from the force she used. He was not only evil, but stupid as well. She had finished their matches this way, countless times in the past. At least she'd expect him to have adopted this move and counter it somehow. His killing intent was obviously obstructing any upcoming strategy.

"Gaaah!"

He collided with a wall nearby, flying through it. Nel pulled her arm back from its previous stretched position. The spirit particles finally flowing away from her fist, her foamy-like green hair repositioning, slowly settling down from the overpowering impact, muscles relaxing from the constant pushing of his brutal strength. She stared at the smoke and lowered her eyelids, when she saw him rubbing the blood from his mouth.

"Afraid of you..? I pity you. I will never acknowledge you as a warrior."

Nnoitra's killing intent was at its peak. He wanted to pinch her down to the ground right now and cleave that proud tongue of hers to tiny bits. That proud little bitch.. A woman, higher than a man?

"Fight me..! You fucking bitch!"

Nel just turned around, completely ignoring his foul mouth. She started packing up her belongings.

"I have much more important things to attend to. Aizen-sama is creating arrancar using the hugyoku today. It would be a good chance, to witness the power that Aizen-sama has desired, all this time."

"Like I care about that crap! It's just an excuse so you avoid getting beat up by me..Isn't it?"

Nel closed her eyes and let out a silent, pitiful sigh, towards his provocations. She slowly walked away, heading inside Las Noches, leaving a pissed Nnoitra behind who kept gazing at her proud back gritting his teeth. He kept protesting as she walked away, but there was no response from her side. She was immune to his curses at this point.

_I wonder how they will look like after the hugyoku is used on them._

She was kind of impatient. She was always curious to see things she hadn't before. Her annoyance caused by Nnoitra, had already started fading away, slowly replaced by rounded, childish-like eyes and a cute smile. She increased her pace a bit, the shallow footing of her sandals, echoing in the dark corridors.

She felt a bit embarrassed, when she found out that she had been the first to arrive, out of all the other arrancars.

She looked around the room. There were quite many hollows. Some looking weak, some strong. Even knowing the fact that they were brought here by Aizen, she tried to remain alert, in case anything strange might happen. They still didn't have sane minds after all. Only after the arrancarization was complete, she'd let her guard down.

"Impatient as always, Nel Tu."

She was quite surprised. She turned around and saw Aizen's faint, yet always suspicious and chilling, smile. Ichimaru and Tousen standing on each side of Aizen, like guarding their leader. Aizen always sitting on his throne, declaring his superiority amongst all others, even his lieutenants, Gin and Tousen.

"I-I'm sorry Aizen-sama! I couldn't-"

Her childish behavior would always amuse Aizen. His sinister mind knew she was loyal. Almost too loyal. So he'd rather keep her loyalty, rather than saying something that might scare or disturb her cheerful mood.

"Don't panic my little Tercera. It's time we started gathering anyway."

* * *

I think I get better the more I write. :P I think I depicted them quite accurately. However, yeah I know...Still no GrimmNel in this chapter, but I assure you there will be in the next ones. :D Looking forward to your reviews.

**~BleachG7**


	2. Chapter 2

Another interesting chapter. Didn't expect to take 3200 words though o.o Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - The New Arrancar

Nelliel responded with a cute smile to her boss. Aizen simply kept staring at her, with his usual cold smile, like trying to get something through her.

"Oi, come on, Aizen-sama. She's only curious. What could go wrong?" Gin would always try to act calm.

"You understand that if something goes wrong, our plan will be adjourned for another year, don't you..Ichimaru?"

Tousen would always speak straight forward. Due to his absent vision, he would never turn his head to speak. For Gin, it was just creepy, that he started talking out of nowhere without warning.

"No."

A short, yet so penetrating and convincing word. Both of his lieutenants turned their heads to meet with their superior.

"Everything will go according to plan. As always."

Neither of his lieutenants replied. Even Ichimaru, felt the cold breeze in his words, most of the times. There were occasions he felt like a sword would impale his throat if he spoke the tiniest of words. Gin's grin had faded and he repositioned his head, looking straight forward, like Tousen. What a cruel man Aizen was. No wonder he got so many hollows to follow him. Pointing the edge of his blade against their necks, ready to thrust it, if the answer was a 'no'. If there was someone who could conduct a mental war, better than Nnoitra, that was Aizen and Kyoka Suigetsu. Tousen saw that as a justice similar to his. He hated the hollows to begin with. There was no reason to protest. Complete silence spread between the three men.

Nel on the other hand, would always be oblivious to such situations. Aizen was their kind and powerful mentor, that wanted the best for his arrancar. How terribly wrong she was about their fates..

She kept riffling the hollows with her eyes, scanning them from head to toe, trying to notice any unusual features among her future comrades. Everything seemed quite normal, with the exception of king Barragan, who had lost his kingdom due to Aizen's overwhelming power. But everyone in Hueco Mundo knew of him, so his skeletal appearance wasn't much surprising. Her attention was suddenly caught by two dangerous looking figures, that stood near her. If she thought Nnoitra's resurrection seemed dangerous and threatening, theirs, exceeded her imagination.

Both seemed to be adjuchas level, however, the one was quite big in size, compared to the other.

The big one was just "creepy". It's whole body seemed to be made of a substance that resembled bones. Skeletal arms and fingers, like its flesh had been torn apart from its body. Pretty nasty indeed. Only one vicious eye visible, through a striped mask, staring at Aizen with suspiciousness.

The smaller hollow seemed more dangerous and cunning though. It was very small in size, which was odd for an adjuchas. It was probably the smallest hollow in the room. The hollow was glaring overseer Tousen with killing intent, as if it felt threatened by him.

It would resemble a panther of some sort. Four paws that hindered every single sound in its steps, a long tail that moved correspondingly to its movements and..Its head wasn't visible because it had its back turned towards her, but she could imagine how it would look like.

_Dangerous_

That's what troubled her right now. Just the thought that this hollow would reside under the same roof as her, gave her the chills. As soon as the two hollows started interacting, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I don't like this guy. He promises 'much', but I still don't trust him."

"There's no need to be alert, Grimmjow-sama. I'll go first, to see if anything is odd. I wouldn't let you jeopardize yourself at any cost."

"Are you sure, Shawlong?"

"I have nothing to lose. Please be at ease."

She found it odd, that the huge hollow seemed to have respect for the small one. Moreover, the smaller hollow called Grimmjow, seemed to have some sort of trust on that Shawlong. After Nel evolved to an arrancar, she refrained from killing other hollows. However, she could clearly remember that bigger hollows attacked and killed the smaller ones. There was probably a quite huge gap between their powers.

Nel's eyes wide opened when Grimmjow turned around, slowly walking towards her. He was not heading for her position, most likely she was on his way. Her blood started pumping faster and faster, as he closed the gap, her flexing muscles and a drop of sweat, showing her awkward situation. Why was she so upset? Nnoitra wouldn't even make her frown an eye, at the peak of his curses and insults. Yet the realization that something so vicious, cunning and unknown stepped towards her, replaced her calm expression with defensive eyes.

She stared at its mask. She couldn't meet its eyes, only a pitch black abyss. That frightened her even more. That hollow was surely a hunter by its looks. Its slow and cautious pace, the stealth on its movements and its constant alert towards the close envronment, everything pointed towards quick death. Anytime now, it could snap and bite her, since the hollows here still hadn't acquired sane minds. She would only be at ease once they all underwent the process and became arrancar. However, she knew she wasn't allowed to do anything in this room, including fighting, as long as Aizen said so. She shouldn't have been the first to come in the room. Bad move.

She couldn't help but gulp, as it passed right in front of her. The hollow suddenly stopped, sensing the defensive sound. It remained still for a moment, holding one paw in mid height, as if it had sniffed something in the air, then it turned its head, to meet the source of that sound. Nel took a big breath and kept it in her lungs, she touched her Gamuza in a slow reflexive motion. Her eyes still looking defensively, down at the black abyss inside its empty eyes.

She let out a gasp of surprise, catching her breath, when she saw a pair of light blue eyes staring at her. So it wasn't odd that she couldn't see its eyes, it's just that it had them closed all that time. Was the hollow pissed or something? She was kind of relieved, as it looked less threatening right now. She felt as if she was looking at a clear blue sky. She wished that this would calm her down though, but probably not. It's eyes were narrowed, meaning that it was either pissed or disturbed by something.

The hollow seemed to polish her with its eyes, head to toe, as if it had found its prey. She did not want to admit it, but she felt cornered and enough threatened to unsheathe her sword. A hollow so close to an arrancar was dangerous. Only her fraccion were allowed to do so. Her grip on her sword tightened and she was about to pull it from its sheathe. Her rounded defensive eyes, most likely gave Grimmjow the wrong impression about her.

"What business do you have here...kid?"

By its voice, she could tell it was definitely going to be a man after the process. However, he definitely had the wrong idea about her. It was just an awkward moment that made her look like a defenseless kid. She let go of the grip on her sword and cocked her eyebrows in surprise and annoyance to its words.

"Excuse me?"

Her usual serious expression returned on her face. Hazel eyes stared at cerulean for a moment. She had never been so close, to so a predatory and dangerous looking hollow, not to mention interact with one. It seemed to be sane in some sort, but she wouldn't let her guard down. It seemed intrigued, but probably not enough to harm her. She seemed too passive for his appetite. The hollow did not respond. It simply narrowed its eyes even more and turned its head away. Grimmjow hissed and continued his destination. She wanted to stop him and get a verbal response instead of a simple grunt, but after seeing its tail moving viciously like a whip, she decided not to. Anything but a disaster to ruin Aizen's most exciting day. However, she might not have followed him, but her eyes secretly did.

After seeing where Grimmjow was heading, her eyes turned pale. This hollow looked even more dangerous than the other two. Almost demonic. Pale, white skin and dark wings that would penetrate everyone with fear. However, Grimmjow did not seem alert. He most likely knew of him.

_These guys...They're dangerous._

She seemed quite disturbed.

The pupils of her eyes started shaking again, seeing the two of them standing to point blank range. She couldn't imagine what would happen, if they started a brawl all of a sudden.

"Hey..Ulquiorra.."

The demonic figure slowly closed its eyes, as if it was annoyed by the specific voice that hit its eardrums.

"What do you want...Grimmjow?"

"Just wanted to say...That even after what they to do to us, you'll still look the same crap."

"..Leave." The stoic hollow responded in indifference.

Grimmjow seemed to be laughing. Nel kept watching their conversation from the far distance with cautiousness.

"Interesting isn't he?"

Nel's eyes narrowed at the sound of this voice. She let out a bored sigh, before slowly turning her head, to look at him with tired and serious eyes. He still hadn't enough?

"What do you mean...Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra cackled for a second.

"I mean that maybe..."

Nel's eyes narrowed at his strange tone. Nnoitra's grin got wider and more suspicious. He leaned his body towards her.

"Maybe if I beat the crap out of him, you and I.."

He moved, as if he was going to wrap his vine-like arm around her shoulder. He seemed so sure and convinced that she would allow him to do so. But she simply connected her fist to his abdomen, just like before. She was serious. Even though she punched him, her dead-serious expression did not turn to irritation. He was just a pervert that needed attention.

"Kh..You fucking bitch!..I bet you'll be disappointed when Aizen is finished with him!"

Nonsense. Words of a vicious beast, that envied the fact that someone else could beat her, before he had the chance. Nel turned her head towards the two hollows again. Anything but to make eye contact with the frustrated octavo Espada.

"I never said he's interesting...Nnoitra."

Nnoitra got pissed and bit his bottom lip from his annoyance.

"Don't fuck with me! Your eyes have been licking him since you got here!"

Nel lowered her eyelids, slowly closing her eyes.

"You're disgusting... I've been checking him just in case he does something unnecessary. When will you stop making things up?"

Nnoitra straightened his body and stared at her with the edge of his eye.

"I'll fuckin kill him.."

Nnoitra whispered, attracting Nel's attention, who stared at him with the edge of her own eye. However, suddenly everyone's attention was attracted by none other than Aizen.

"My dear arrancar. I gathered you here, to observe the power of the hugyoku, the privilege that will grant us victory in one year time. Preparations are ready, so I'd like the first volunteer to step up."

Shawlong looked at Grimmjow and lowered his head, awaiting some sort of approval. Grimmjow nodded his head. Then Shawlong stepped before Aizen.

"I'd like to be first, Aizen-sama."

"Good. You're a brave one. I'm sure you'll do fine." Aizen stood up and prepared the hugyoku for use.

"Having your own subordinates as test subjects..How touching."

"Don't get me wrong. He wanted to do this on his own. Just shut up and watch Ulquiorra." Grimmjow was simply impetient to see what would happen to Shawlong.

Everyone remained silent, as a purple light started to envelope the hollow. Nothing too exciting though.

"Remove your mask." Aizen requested the hollow

The hollow let out a faint growl of pain and smoke covered the area within the hugyoku's range. Aizen threw a cloak inside the smoke.

"What the hell...I came all the way here, to see THIS?"

Nnoitra twitched his eye in irritation and disappointment.

"Be quiet." Nel responded

The hollow emerged from the smoke, wearing the cloak. Grimmjow's eyes wide opened on sight. Shawlong had become human. How the hell would that be possible?

Shawlong raised his head and nodded, as some sort of approval to Grimmjow.

"He was not a complete success..." Nel said, after noticing the huge mask proportion on his head. His reiatsu was questionable as well.

"Share your name with us comrade." Aizen asked him, with an emotionless smile.

"Shawlong Kufang."

"Shawlong Kufang...From now on, you're arrancar #11 in my army. You are the first arrancar to have been created by the hugyoku."

Shawlong returned to his original position. Aizen turned towards the hollows again.

"Who would like to be next?"

Grimmjow started walking towards Aizen, still a bit cautious though, as his feline nature prompted him to. Nnoitra laughed silently, as the panther passed by. Then he whispered to Nel.

"I wonder if he'll be walking on both feet and hands." Nnoitra said, to tease her.

"Your mockery knows no bounds Nnoitra...If you do not appreciate what Aizen-sama has called us here for, then ask him and leave."

_Talk to Aizen?_

A mental knot stuck in his throat and he finally remained silent.

Aizen released the hugyoku's powers on the panther. Nel seemed quite curious of what he would become. Nnoitra grinned again and cackled.

"I told you..He's just -" Nnoitra's sentence got cut.

Suddenly the hugyoku's powers starting amplifying, on contact with the panther's skin, sending more intense energy waves on Grimmjow.

"Shit! It hurts!"

The panther started growling in pain. Everyone looked shocked, when he started changing form, slowly turning to something more human. His front panther legs, slowly changing into arms that grew sharp blades on them, the paws changing to claws, his rear panther legs transforming to human legs, enabling him to stand on his feet as a human. Long light blue hair mixed with blood, growing under the edge of his mask. Grimmjow was in horrible pain, almost screaming from the conversion of his body.

Nel seemed confused. She moved towards Gin and asked for an explanation from her superior.

"What's going on? He still hasn't removed his mask."

Gin smirked, sensing the hugyoku's intense reaction to the hollow.

"It's pretty simple. The stronger the hollow, the greater the power the hugyoku will bestow them."

He remained silent, still smirking, as he watched the panther becoming more and more human. Gin narrowed his eyes in a sinister manner.

"1 out of 10."

She didn't really understand what his last sentence meant. She turned her back and returned to her previous position.

"I hope he dies from the pain." Nnoitra started cackling again, to hide his terror from the lethal looks of the panther. Grimmjow was almost screaming at this point. Aizen seemed to enjoy his cries of pain and agony.

"Remove your mask." Aizen requested again.

Nel turned her back, to head out of the room. She couldn't bear listening to such sounds of violence. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? You were the one who wanted to come here, remember?"

Nnoitra seemed excited at the hollow's pain. On the contrary, she seemed to feel bad about the poor hollow for its suffering.

"I won't tolerate listening to such torment. Let go of me!"

She seemed quite disturbed and moved her arm to break free, but Nnoitra simply tightened his grip and smirked, narrowing his eyes in satisfaction.

"But it's just getting interesting!"

She gritted her teeth to her comrade's animosity, towards the tortured being. How could someone be so cruel, to someone he doesn't even know? But that was just like Nnoitra. Whatever he didn't like had to be wiped out of the world.

Suddenly a crack echoed in the room. A burst of blue reiatsu and smoke covering the area again. Aizen threw another cloak inside the smoke. His cold smile got wider.

The hollow had taken a completely human form. Only a small part of his mask remained on his right jaw bone. His face couldn't be seen clearly because of the cloak. Nel could only make out part of his light blue hair, that were glued on his forehead, because of the blood and one sparkling, light blue eye, staring at Aizen with killing intent for the pain he had caused him.

Nnoitra watched with wide open eyes. The newly born arrancar was soaked in blood, due to his previous unexpected transformation.

_Damn..!_

Nnoitra's grip on Nel's arm got loose, as he kept gazing the arrancar with a shocked expression.

To tell the truth, not even Nel had expected him to survive all this pain. Nnoitra had unconsciously released her arm and she was free to go. However, she remained still, holding her breath while she gazed at Grimmjow, who struggled not to fall on his knees. He had come too far, to fail now.

"What..Is your name comrade?"

Aizen's tone was filled with interest.

Grimmjow was trying to catch his breath, gasping for air. Blood kept dripping down from his hair to the ground. After a while, his deep breathing, finally started to find a more shallow pace. He raised his head and shaped a faint grin on his lips. Everyone awaited his answer with excitement.

"Grimmjow..Jaegerjacques..!"

* * *

I'm so good at describing Nnoitra! xD

**~BleachG7**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3! Have fun! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - Arrancar #12

Aizen remained silent for a moment, his eyes staring the newly born arrancar's. It was pure disrespect staring your maker in the eyes. Aizen couldn't help but admire his guts, his smile getting wider. It had been quite a while, since someone actually looked at him eye to eye without fear. Tousen seemed disturbed, at how the arrancar dared to stare his boss, straight in the eyes. He found it quite rude and disrespectful. Even with no vision, he could sense that the arrancar was grinning under his hood, even though he was in pain. What monster could the hugyoku have created? Something about Grimmjow made him suspicious.

"Those are some nice eyes, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques."

Just from how he stared at him, Aizen realized that he would be the black sheep among the arrancars. The cold glare he was giving him, pointed towards nothing close to gratefulness for giving him such a gift, but most likely showed hatred and disobedience. He didn't have to worry about it though. He may be a strong arrancar, but no one was as powerful as Aizen, for it would only take a slight release of his spiritual pressure to teach him a lesson. Nevertheless, Aizen seemed quite satisfied with the result.

Suddenly, Nel felt the urge to be in Aizen's shoes. What had he seen on the arrancar and made him look so satisfied? On the other hand, Nnoitra couldn't wait to crush his new comrades. He remained silent, still grinning like always. New opponents, meaning better chances to prove his worth to Aizen, thus better chances to ascend in the ranks. He sneered just thinking about it.

"You're going to be arrancar #12 in my army, Grimmjow. Now.."

Aizen looked around in the room for a minute. He narrowed his eyes. The hollows seemed to be encouraged after the last result and started a ruckus, for who would go next. Greedy beings as always.

"It seems like we're going to have some conflicts in here, Aizen-taicho."

Aizen smiled in a calm way and slowly closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter Gin. We have all the night ahead of us."

He made sure to give emphasis to the word 'all', as if he wanted to tease Gin. Gin narrowed his closed eyes and his grin faded, then he turned his eyes towards Nel.

"Neliel-kun."

Nel turned her face to meet Gin's irritated expression.

"Take those two to their chambers. It might take some time, till we manage to settle things down, without resorting to violence."

Nel seemed confused to the sudden request of her superior. She blinked her innocent, rounded eyes.

"Y-Yes.."

Then Gin headed back, to speak to Tousen. Before heading to the two arrancars, Nel picked something from the floor. She nodded to the two arrancars to follow her. Nnoitra slightly grunted at her, as she passed by him, but she completely ignored his provocations. Grimmjow and Shawlong were following her, a few steps behind. Nnoitra smirked, as Grimmjow passed in front of him.

"You bastard..I'll definitely kill you!" Nnoitra's thoughts wouldn't refrain from blood and gore. He had to crush him.

Gin's orders were something he couldn't mess around with though, so Nnoitra had to let go of his killing instincts, just this time. They continued walking inside dark corridors, one after another.

"Are you alright, Grimmjow-sama?"

"I..Don't know. I feel tired."

"It must be because you aren't used to walk on your two feet yet. I find this form strange myself."

Grimmjow kept hiding himself under the cloak. He felt quite uneasy with his newly acquired human form, almost weak.

Nel lead them to the room of the #11 arrancar. After dropping Shawlong, they continued their way inside the castle. Grimmjow remained silent, during their trip inside Las Noches, following Nel from a few meters distance, cautious now that Shawlong wasn't near. She was kind of worried that he seemed so distant. She slightly turned her head over her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

Her low, serious, yet caring voice, echoed back in her ears, as there was no response. They simply continued their pace, Nel's footsteps the only sound that echoed between the dark walls of Las Noches. It felt as if he was like totally absent, like she was walking alone in the castle. She turned her head again, even more this time, so she could see him clearly and make sure he hadn't lost his way. Suddenly the curiosity of seeing his face started to rise again. She wondered what would lie under that hood. The only figures she could still make out, were a narrowed light blue eye and some shuffled light blue hair, dyed in blood. The fact it was so dark did not help a lot either. She had to see more of him. She could wait till the next day though.

He noticed that she was staring at him, so he decided to make her look straight forward, so he could feel less exposed and also that they made sure they did not get lost, because of her curiosity.

"Are we there yet?"

A tired voice echoed in her ears. Nel's eyes wide opened and she quickly turned her head straight forward. She felt kind of embarrassed, that his eyes met with hers and that he realized she was staring at him.

"Um..I mean..I think..Yes"

She panicked for a moment. She had indeed not be watching the path in front of them and got a bit disoriented. She stood in the middle of a fork, looking on both sides, trying to remember which way the #12's room was. Then suddenly, she shaped a wide open childish smile, as she had most likely remembered the way. She slowly turned her head towards him, to show that she had found the way, but he had already started walking the opposite path. That totally confused her, causing her to remain still, watching him as he walked inside the darkness, until he was not visible anymore.

"W-Wait!"

She rushed towards him, worried that he'd get lost. She lowered her pace, when she finally saw his shilouette pushing a door.

"Wait! Don't-!"

Her sentence stopped, when she saw #12 on the door he was in front of. He stopped pushing the door and slowly turned his head to meet her.

"How did you..."

"Hey kid..."

Her sentence froze, when he gave her an icy glare. He had drawn her full attention.

"Do I look like..I'm in the mood to chit-chat right now?"

She took a good look at his condition. He was messed up, still bleeding from before, barely able to stand on his feet. She giggled in embarrassment.

"Um...Well, I just wanted to give you this."

She reached the back of her waist. Grimmjow's eyes wide opened and his feet moved backwards in a defensive manner. She looked curious at his reaction, but it was probably not surprising, since he was in a totally unknown place, interacting with a stranger. His pupils shrunk, as she was about to show what she was hiding behind her back. It was a sheathed sword.

"You forgot it back there."

Grimmjow sensed that this sword, had his powers sealed inside it, so he raised his hand and accepted it. He gazed at the sword for a moment, before closing his eyes, as if he was thanking her, then he walked inside the room. She smiled that he finally showed a positive expression.

"By the way, my name is..."

However, that door clicked just before she could end her sentence. She got irritated that he was so ignorant towards her. Suddenly, she heard someone silently laughing, inside the darkness of the corridor. She had a good idea of who it would possibly be. The footsteps sounded closer by the minute and the figure started taking shape as it kept closing the gap. Nobody was around, so she prepared for the worst, taking a defensive stance.

"He sure is rough, ain't he?"

Nelliel's eyes wide opened in surprise and she let down her guard, after seeing two closed, narrowed eyes, emerging from the black chaos and a wide smirk on the man's lips.

"Overseer, Gin?"

Gin remained silent as he kept getting closer, still smiling. He was a terrifying man at such times, as she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He stopped right in front of her.

"Let's have a little walk."

From his words she could tell he wasn't asking. It was probably something urgent. Nel wasn't sure of what he wanted, but she followed him anyway, still a bit cautious that they were alone. They started walking away.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Nel looked at him with rounded, oblivious eyes. Of course she didn't know. Gin's smirk got wider at the Tercera's unawareness. He enjoyed it when people looked confused and helpless.

"Captain Aizen wants you to take #12, under your supervision."

Nel's eyes wide opened and she let out a gasp of surprise. That was the last thing she expected to hear. The sound of surprise, made Gin slightly turned his head in curiosity.

"Is something wrong?"

She couldn't just tell him that the arrancar obviously doesn't like her, so she had to ask the reason Aizen made the request.

"Why does Aizen-sama, want me to do so?"

Gin remained silent for a second, making her think that she wouldn't get a response from her superior. She was about to detach her eyes from his face.

"Captain Aizen said he's got interesting eyes."

His answer was supposed to solve her curiosity, but it just made her even more confused.

"Huh?"

Gin stopped walking, surprising Nel, who stopped walking a few steps ahead of him. She turned her head to meet Gin's serious expression.

"I was supposed not to say this, but...Captain Tousen said he looks like trouble."

Nel still looked confused. Gin let out a sigh realizing that he had to tell the truth to make her understand.

"He seems to be the disobedient type, that's why Aizen decided that you should supervise him."

Gin made sure to emphasize the word 'you'. Nel looked down for a moment, thinking of Grimmjow's attitude towards her.

"I don't think that's a good idea.."

Gin frowned an eye.

"I..don't think he likes me."

Gin smiled again.

"It's because he's still not adapted here. Almost every arrancar feels that way. I'm sure you won't have a problem getting along."

Nel seemed encouraged somehow from his words, shaping a faint smile.

"So..Then I guess, starting tomorrow, you will be teaching him the basics of training."

Nel nodded her head in agreement. Gin walked towards her and tapped her head, as he walked away, disappearing in the darkness.

"Think of it as a chance to relax from Nnoitra for a while."

Nel turned her head to look at Gin's fading back.

"Sleep tight Nelliel-kun.'

She still looked worried though. She knew so little of Grimmjow, that it almost made her shiver, just thinking that he'd probably still have these blades on his arms. Well he was an arrancar now, which means that he would look human, but still just the thought of it, gave her the chills. She decided to go to bed, since the next morning would be quite ambiguous.

Finally, a place she could relax with ease. She dragged down the zipper from the back of her uniform. Her body felt quite more relaxed without the elastic fabric pressing against her soft skin. She placed her sword on a chair, then removed her remaining clothings, laying on the bed only wearing her undergarments. She wanted to relax as much as she could, since the next morning would always be tense. She rested her head on the pillow and turned off the lights.

_Captain Aizen said he's got interesting eyes._

She kept thinking of Gin's words and she couldn't sleep unless she figured out what he meant. She tried to remember the look on Grimmjow's eyes. Narrowed, light blue, sparkling eyes, with a penetrating look and a sense of confidence, as if they foretold some big event.

_He has interesting eyes.._

Nel slowly lowered her eyelids, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**~BleachG7**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 :D. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - #3 meets #12

She was running alone inside the darkness, heavily breathing because of her shock.

"Run, run as fast as you can. It doesn't matter...I will crush you to tiny little bits!"

She tripped and fell on the pitch black ground. Her golden eyes shined, as she turned her head.

"Stop it Nnoitra! Why are you doing this? Aren't we comrades? !"

Only a wide grin was visible inside the darkness, as well as a crescent blade that reflected her eyes.

"Comrades...Ha!..Only you could think of something this foolish..Hurry up and die!"

The last thing see remembered, was a scythe swinging downwards her head.

"Kyaaa!" She yanked upwards, full of sweat. Her eyes wide open, pale from the horror her eyes had seen.

_Just..A nightmare?_

She was desperately gasping for air. What time is it? What day? What happened?

She was aimlessly trying to find her senses. She brought up her knees and hugged them, her face pressing against the gap between them, trying to seek protection. She was about to cry. Why would see dream of something so horrible? Sure he was cruel and all, but try and kill her?

Then her face popped up from her knees and she let out a gasp, as she remembered the task Gin had appointed her. The silhouette of the blade armed man, passed by her mind. She gulped. She slowly got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, having strong doubts whether she should meet or not with the new arrancar. This nightmare had shook her last night's confidence. Some cold water would hopefully help her snap out of it.

She had seriously woken up on the wrong side of the bed. She was getting more and more cautious, thinking that she should soon go knock his door. The cold water helped her wake up, but it didn't help with her mood. If she felt something right now it would be "scared".

But orders were orders. She slowly dressed up and placed her sword around her waist, locking it against her belt. She walked towards her room's door and let out a deep sigh, before opening it. She had to do it. Slowly but steadily, she started getting her confidence back. It was just a silly nightmare and moreover he wasn't the one who attacked her in her dream. His room was just ahead of her. To her surprise, a knot stuck in her throat again and she slowed down her pace. She was now standing right in front of Grimmjow's room. She had strong doubts about knocking the door. What would appear in front of her?

She slowly raised her hand and knocked the door twice, in a hesitating pace. She waited quite a bit, but the door didn't seem to open. That kind of relieved her. If he wasn't there, she didn't have a reason to keep knocking. She slightly turned her body, ready to leave, when she noticed Gin waving at her, from the far distance, like saying ''good morning''. She immediately turned towards the door again, to prevent from letting her superior think that she was giving up on him. She smiled to him, as he walked away and pushed forward the door, to show him that she was waiting for Grimmjow. She moved her hand to knock again, while smiling at Gin's back.

Her eyes wide opened, when her fingers did not find resistance towards the position she knocked. Nel started falling forwards. She closed her eyes from the sudden shock.

"Kyaa!"

She reflexively pulled her hands in front of her, trying to get a hold onto something. Fortunately, she found something she could hug and save her from falling down. When she opened her eyes, she could see part of the room, through something that resembled a dark cylinder of some sort.

"Huh?"

Her fingers were touching some sort of fabric, similar to her uniform. She pulled her head back a bit, her eyes slowly rolling upwards. The first thing she realized, was that it was not a dark cylinder, but a hollow hole. After slowly lifting her eyes even more, they started to wide open, seeing a perfectly lined, muscular chest. She started to realize what she had fallen onto. She kept looking upwards, seeing an open white jacket, with a black collar on its top. Then she finally let out a gasp, when she saw a pair of wide open, light blue eyes, locking with hers. His eyes soon narrowed, after he realized what happened.

"Aren't you rushing it a bit..kid?"

She yanked backwards, full of embarrassment, her face almost turning red from her awkward situation. She rubbed the back of her head, giving him a childish smile, still giggling in embarrassment.

"Um the door you see, I was looking away and then-"

"It's alright kid. What do you want this early?"

He didn't seem to give her any implications about what just happened. His expressionless, almost bored expression calmed her down a bit. She tried to talk, but then her curiosity had finally found an answer, the worst time possible though. She could finally see all of his features.

As expected, his hair were light blue, almost too light blue, teal, wild, matching his cerulean eyes. What she hadn't noticed about his eyes though, were the green lines right under them, their color almost matching perfectly the color of her hair. His eyes were narrowed most of the time, kind of what made her think he was starring at her, but that was most likely his natural look. Most of all, he was young, far younger than she had imagined him to be from his attitude, probably about 2 or 3 years older than her, going by human years and appearance. His clothes also suited him perfectly, revealing his wild and carefree nature.

That mask portion on his cheek annoyed her for some reason though, as if it was obstructing his charm. But he was a pretty face, far higher than the standards of the average arrancar. That caused her to stare at him, with a surprised expression.

_Is that..Really the guy from last night?_

She seemed totally confused

"Kid.."

Nel remained motionless, still staring at him.

"Hey kid!"

She let out a gasp, as his words finally reached her ears. Grimmjow frowned an eye at her confusion. She regained her composure and finally stood straight up. Then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Um..We didn't get the chance to make proper introductions yesterday, so.."

"It's Grimmjow.."

Nel opened her eyes in surprise.

"My name's Grimmjow."

She couldn't call him just by his name though, it sounded so raw and rude. And it would seem suspicious as well.

"Um.. I think I should call you Mr. Jaegerjacques since -"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, hearing his name called like that. Nel's eyes got defensive, seeing his pissed expression.

_Bad move.._

"What do you want anyway?"

"Well...Aizen-sama has requested that I supervise your training, since you are a newcomer in his army."

Grimmjow remained silent for a moment. Nel waited some sort of response. Suddenly he started scanning her with his eyes, trying to find any interesting features on her. She was an interesting girl, but those weren't the interesting features he wanted on his opponents. He looked kind of disappointed.

"Do you even fight?"

She looked oblivious for a moment, but then she giggled.

"Of course I do!"

He closed his eyes, for a moment, trying to put up with his irritation. Then he took two steps forward, walking past her. She seemed curious to his action. He raised his head upwards with his back turned towards her. Nelliel cocked her eyebrows.

_He truly seems to be quite the disobedient type. _

She thought, after reminiscing Gin's words.

"Fine. You'd better be worth my time."

Nel smiled and walked towards him.

"This way!"

She lead him down the main hall. There were already quite many arrancar gathered around, but they shouldn't waste their time here.

Nel saw her fraccion, munching greedily near the buffet and walked towards them, happy to have found them.

"Nel-sama!" The slim hollow shouted.

"Nel!" The fat one looked happy as well.

They tried to gulp the food they were eating.

"Good morning!"

Pesche noticed something and looked over Nel's shoulder.

"Eh? Who is this?" Pesche seemed curious.

Nel turned over her shoulder.

"Oh..This is Mr. Jaeg-"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes to their edge, staring at her viciously.

"I-I mean Grimmjow. He's new to the arrancar and Aizen requested me to train him."

Pesche walked near him, inspecting him closely. When he climbed on Grimmjow's back to take a better look, Grimmjow lifted him from the back of his clothes, staring at him suspiciously, bringing his eyes close to his.

"What the hell...Are you?" His voice cold as always.

"Atatata! Put me down!"

"Pesche!" Dondochakka looked worried about him.

Nel seemed worried about her fraccion as well. She decided not to let something bad happen.

"Put him down please!"

Well, he was new after all. He still had a lot of things to learn, including strange creatures that roamed inside Las Noches. He took a last good look at him, then he let him fall down. Pesche seemed surprised.

"Eh? He didn't kill me."

Nel giggled.

"Silly Pesche..Why would he?"

"I don't know..Nnoitra would have split me in two if he caught me."

Nelliel lowered her eyelids, her smile fading away. But then she smiled again, looking at Grimmjow.

"Okay! It's time for some training!"

"You want us to come with you Nel?" Pesche asked

Nel took a good look at Grimmjow's indifference towards the environment, before responding.

"Neh..Stay here, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"As you wish, Nel-sama!"

"Nel, be careful!"

"Stop crying you crybaby! It's like this every time!"

"But..but!"

Nel smiled to convince them that everything would be fine.

"See you two later!"

They headed towards the exit of Las Noches, when someone stopped them.

"Well, well...Why is someone like you, with a hottie like him?"

Nel let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Cirucci Sanderwicci..."

Cirucci took a good look at the blue haired arrancar.

"My, oh my...He's hot!"

"Grimmjow, this is the 5th Espada, Cirucci Sanderwicci. You shouldn't talk to her if she does."

"Cold as always Nel-"

"KID!" He lost his petience and yelled. Both of them were shocked and stared at Grimmjow, who was standing near the exit.

"Stop wasting my time already and let's train as you said!"

He slowly walked out of Las Noches.

Cirucci and Nel were still gazing at his back.

"He also seems like a tough nut."

She said, sneering in a suspicious manner. Nel started walking outside Las Noches to catch up with him.

_Tough nut? Our swords will judge that._

She smiled.

* * *

I think next chapter may be a bit difficult to write. Might take more time to upload. Anyway I look forward to your reviews!

**~BleachG7**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 is out. Something about that bad dream is about to come true...

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - The Training Begins!

By slowly increasing her pace, she finally caught up with him. The training grounds were a bit further away. They were infested with several mixes of reiatsu, declaring that several sparrings had taken place in this area. No wonder he knew so easily the way to get there.

She walked next to him, as they kept increasing their distance from Las Noches. She tried to figure out what he was thinking. Fear, hesitation, excitement, lust? He simply remained cool and expressionless, which kind of got her thinking. She put Nnoitra on Grimmjow's place for a moment to make a comparison. He would talk a lot, mostly mock her about the upcoming match and try to intimidate her before they started. Even though all of his words included insults towards the Tercera Espada, she felt less nervous when someone talked or opened themselves to her, showing their true emotions.

On the other hand, Grimmjow was always silent, almost too silent, cool and emotionless towards everything around him. A grumpy, indifferent expression was all over his face. A cold breeze blew, as she kept staring him. He was simply too detached whenever she was with him, which made her think that it was her fault, that he refrained from talking. She felt really repulsed.

"Hey kid."

She tried to unlock her eyes from his, but he was already staring at her. He was surprised for a second. Since when had she been staring and for what reason?

"What kind of training is it gonna be?"

He sure knew how to break the ice though. He probably did not do it to make her feel better, but simply because he couldn't stand thinking that his superior was so damn sentimental. How was he supposed to fight her like this? She was happy though, that someone would actually seem interested in hearing the explanation of combat, even though he asked out of pure boredom. All Nnoitra ever wanted, was to 'finish it one and for all'. It was nice hearing something different once in a while. The subject intrigued her quite a bit and she cheered up from the previous nostalgic atmosphere.

"Well..Usually, we start by training our physical condition, thus we increase our stamina and reiatsu. Combat skills are a necessity during a fight."

Nel took a good look at Grimmjow's physical condition.

"You seem quite fit and in shape though, so I guess we'll skip that and go straight to improve your skills using a sword."

He looked at her with the edge of his eye, as if her words held something suspicious. But eventually, he slowly turned his eyes straight to the training grounds again. His hollow instincts prompted him to be alert for some reason. All of a sudden, he could not sense her next to him anymore. He realized Nel was gone, but he didn't seem shocked. Instead of opening his eyes to show his surprise, he narrowed them in a flicker, as if he had expected it. He felt spirit particles gathering behind his back.

She stretched her arm and tried to land a punch on his back, to get a glimpse of his combat skills and reflexes. She would always try to deceive newcomers, since brawn was not the only necessity in a fight. Arrancar had to be smart and witty as well, if they wanted to have chances to grow stronger.

The punch looked good. Perfect accuracy, calculated power and technique. She smiled, as she was now sure it would land on the target. There was not enough space to dodge it at this point. Just a moment before her fist made contact with his back, he disappeared, making her hit thin air. She gasped in surprise, her hair shuffling in the air, from the missed target. Her eyes wide opened when she realized he was behind her. She looked shocked and prepared for his counterattack, so she turned around, just to meet with his pissed eyes.

"What..Are you doing?"

She could still remember how Nnoitra had reacted, when she successfully made him eat sand from the impact. He would try and kill her from that day on. Grimmjow looked kind of pissed and deceived, but had no desire to return the favor. She stared at him for a second, to make sure he wouldn't attack, then she smiled to him.

"Good! I guess I won't be teaching you sonido either."

She expected him, to let down his guard, but he didn't. He kept standing across her, staring with suspicion, a lot more alert that before. She started to realize that his cunning adjuchas form matched his cold personality like a glove. She seemed enough satisfied though, as she started developing an idea about his character from his attitude towards her. She smiled, trying to calm him down.

"It was just a test silly! I promise I won't do it again!"

He hissed and closed his eyes. Then he slowly walked next to her again, continuing their destination. This time he kept his distance just in case, however. She had to ask him one thing though.

"How..Did you know I was going to attack?"

He remained silent for a moment, looking straight forward. She was curious to what he'd answer. Maybe it was some sort of focus she had never heard of.

"It's because I don't trust you."

Her eyes wide opened. She knew that they didn't know each other even for a day, but just hearing it made her feel bad.

_Well..It makes sense.._

She tried to cheer up and smile though.

"But you know..Since we're going to spend some time together, we'll have to trust each other."

He started to silently laugh at her words. She cocked her eyebrows. What was so funny about it?

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hollows don't ''trust'' kid, if we trust, we're going to get killed sooner or later. The only ones you should trust, are those that respect you. It's the number one rule of our survival."

She stopped walking and gazed at his back with wide open eyes. So he still felt like a hollow inside. He hadn't realized he was an arrancar yet. Maybe there wasn't space for such feelings before, but things were different now. If respect was what he needed in order to trust, then she had to earn it. The challenge was on.

He realized she had stayed behind and he turned his head to call her.

"Hey kid! Come on, we're almost there."

He stepped inside the training grounds, she followed shortly after.

"Okay, as promised, we're going to train your sword skills. I'm going to start by testing your technique first. Unsheathe your sword please."

When she was in a battlefield, Nel would turn cold herself. Her voice would change from childish and cheerful, to a dead-serious, low tone. And her eyes..Almost similar to Grimmjow's icy look. Nelliel pointed at his sheathed sword with her finger. He slowly unsheathed his sword and took the appropriate stance. Nel stood across him and waited for his attack. She was used to be the one getting attacked so she found it very odd when he provoked her.

"Come on kid, bring it!"

That was a first. She was actually given the privilege to go on the offense, instead from just defending. That surprised her for a moment, watching him taking a defensive stance. Since she became an arrancar, her comrade would never allow her to make the first move. "The one who makes the first move wins", this was Nnoitra's firm belief and he always started a sparring this way. She hadn't realized how defensive she had become, because of his thirst for blood. Yet someone was now giving her the chance to break that vicious cycle. Her surprise, turned to a faint smile and she decided to attack.

Grimmjow tightened the grip on his sword, preparing for the clash. With an elegant, yet fast swing, she swung her sword upwards. Grimmjow brought down his, to counter the force her sword had gained from her speed. His eyes wide opened, when she started pushing him back. He clenched his teeth.

"Damn..it!" He exclaimed in irritation.

"Huh?" She looked at him curiously, while slightly pushing him back.

"You didn't tell me you're strong as a ram!"

She giggled and stopped pushing him (much). Then she looked at his surprised expression.

"That isn't far from truth..."

She said in a low voice and started pushing him again, putting more force this time. She was going easy on him though. She just used power and nothing else.

"Kh...Shit.."

He wasn't going to win in a contest of strength, that was a given. He moved his eyes from their swords, to her feet. He tried to observe her movements. She was wondering what his eyes did down there, since the fight was up here. He narrowed his eyes, seeing an opening.

Suddenly a thrusting kick, rising like a spear, almost impaled her head, passing right next to her eye. The sound of his boot whized in her ear. She jumped back and stared quite surprised, trying to figure out what he did.

_How did he find such an opening?_

Grimmjow rebalanced and prepared for her next attack. He didn't like being the one to defend though. It wasn't his style, but since he still hadn't fully gouged his opponents strength, he had to wait before making his move. He seemed irritated that his opponent was so strong. She narrowed her eyes, looking more cautious and attacked again. He leaned forward, then vanished and appeared beneath her, ready to slash. His speed was his only trump card at this point, giving him the advantage to barely surprise his experienced opponent. He grinned and swung his sword upwards, sure that it would hit her.

She used her hand to deflect the sword. Grimmjow's jaw almost dropped seeing her blocking his sword with her bare hands. He nodded his head to snap out and attacked again. She blocked it the same way. He gritted his teeth and got pissed.

_If she can do it, I can do it._

A hasty decision.

After parrying his sword twice, she moved to attack. He narrowed his eyes and tried to foresee her sword's motion. He read her movement quite accurately, but her experience worked in her favor. The tip of her blade headed for his neck. He raised his hand and grabbed the sword by its tip. Then he smirked in excitement, that he accomplished what she previously did.

"Hah!" Then he let a gasp of surprise and quickly looked at his hand that was bleeding. He quickly let go of the blade and yanked back, growling from pain.

"FUCK!" He dropped his sword and pressed the wound with his other hand and kept shouting. Nel burst to laughter, seeing him acting like an immature kid.

"I haven't taught you hierro yet silly. Your skin isn't as thick as when you were still a hollow."

He turned his eyes to give her a glance, then turned his eyes on his cut hand.

"Shut up!..Shit!"

She smiled and moved closer to him.

"Let me see it. It was time for a break anyways."

Grimmjow stared at her with the edge of his eye and grunted in denial.

"If you don't treat it, you won't be able to hold your sword with two hands. That will simply make things easier for me."

He kept staring at her with a vicious glare, but he allowed her to move closer to him.

"Sit down."

They sat on a rock nearby. It's time they could catch their breath...Well mostly Grimmjow did, since he was heavily breathing by the intense short fight. She lifted his cut hand on her knees. He couldn't stand someone taking care of him, but he couldn't do otherwise right now. He turned his head away and kept giving glances to her actions, just to make sure she didn't do anything weird. He gritted his teeth, thinking at how the sparring turned out so far. He slowly started to find his pulses again.

"Why are you so strong kid?"

She glanced at him first.

_Stop calling me kid already! You're not that mature either! _

But then Nel smiled and picked a bandage roll from her belongings.

"Well, I've been an Espada for a long time. I'm more experienced, that's just it."

Grimmjow's eyes wide opened and he slowly turned his head towards her.

"An..Espada?"

She locked eyes with him and looked curious. She reminisced him slamming the door last night, right before she was able to tell her name. Then, today's morning, when he interrupted her before she got the chance to say her name again.

"Oh..I haven't introduced myself yet."

It was his fault that she didn't get the chance to say her name, but she would always take the blame on her shoulders.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. I'm the Tercera Espada."

Grimmjow's eyes turned pale.

_Tercera?_

Nelliel smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it in the Espada in no time! You're very talented and you learn fast too."

Grimmjow slowly turned his eyes down. If she were the 3rd Espada, that means he would have to beat her one day, if he wanted to climb to the top. For some reason, he didn't like the thought of that. He slowly turned his eyes to secretly look at her face. She seemed so kind and happy to take care of him. He was sick with himself and gritted his teeth.

"There! All done!"

He remained silent for a while, still looking down, with a depressive look.

"What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and slowly stood up, then raised his chin and looked upwards.

"Listen..Uh.."

_Damn..How did that ant call her? Oh right!_ He remembered

"Nel!.."

She looked happy that he called her, by the name her friends did.

"You are strong, I admit that. The problem is that..."

He was going to say something important. She awaited for his words with rounded eyes.

"You're just...Not my type.."

She let out a gasp of surprise. For some reason, she felt a painful sinking in her stomach. How did he come to that conclusion all of a sudden?

"You're not the type of opponent I prefer fighting with."

She let out a sigh of relief, after he rephrased it, she didn't know why though. He turned his head and frowned an eye to the unexpected sound. So, did this mean that he wasn't her type as well?

"I already have someone in mind. I need to find him first. Thanks for the training anyway."

He turned his feet and moved to walk outside the training grounds. Nel's eyes wide opened and she reflexively stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Wait!"

He got surprised and turned his head, his eyes open wide as well. She didn't know why she did this either. What was she supposed to say to him now? That he was the most suitable opponent she ever had up until now? Or, that she liked being with him for some reason? She just remained motionless, staring him in the eyes defensively, holding his hand tight. He was having the same thoughts, but he still couldn't imagine that he would have to beat her eventually. It would be better to lie now, rather than hurting her in the future. But she had that damn childish look in her eyes, as if she wanted something from him. How could anyone say no to those hazel-gold eyes?

"Well, I'm sure I can spare some time training with you. I still got loads of stuff to learn."

She was beyond happy hearing that. She wanted to hug him, but that would just seem weird and it was out of the question. So she simply responded with a smile.

"My..Hand..It's cut you know."

Nel's eyes wide opened and she immediately pulled her hand from his, excusing herself like a child again.

"S-Sorry!"

Grimmjow grinned and turned around. Then he waved as he walked away.

"See you around!"

Nelliel waved to him and laid her back against the rock to catch her breath. It may be just a short sparring, but he was enough to make her sweat. She leaned back, her muscles finally relaxing from his witty moves.

_He's good.._

A drop of sweat dripped by her ear and soon got lost in contact with her uniform.

"Touching...Very touching.."

Her eyes wide opened. Who could it be at a time like this? She turned her head to meet with the man's familiar voice.

"Nnoitra...?"

The tall slim man, kept grinning as he closed the gap between them, dragging Santa Teresa on the sand, causing waves of dust in the air. She turned her head straight forward again, ignoring his provoking posture.

"I cannot fight you today Nnoitra. I'm tired."

Nnoitra's grin got wider and he narrowed his already narrowed snake eyes. His tone got very sinister, as soon as she said she was tired.

"Tired..You say? I guess I'll have to thank him after I'm done with you."

Nel's eyes wide opened and she barely avoided getting her head split in two by his weapon. The rock behind her crumbled to pieces. She tried to run away and get out of Santa Teresa's range.

"Run, run as fast as you can. It doesn't matter...I will crush you to tiny little bits!"

She tripped on part of the broken rock and fell on the ground. Her golden eyes shined, as she turned her head in desperation.

"Stop it Nnoitra! Why are you doing this? Aren't we comrades? !"

Nnoitra raised his weapon at his head's height and reflected her face on its blade, smirking as he finally stood above her at a superior height.

"Comrades...Ha!..Only you could think of something this foolish..Hurry up and die!"

* * *

Good fight! xD Looking forward to your reviews.

**~BleachG7**


	6. Chapter 6

Is this part 6 already? Well start reading! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - Turn The Tables

She never imagined, that the day she'd get killed by the greedy octavo Espada would come. He was standing above her, she was cornered. The day he proved that men were superior to women, had finally come in front of his eyes. She was at his full disposal, helpless and shocked, just as he wanted her to be, before she had her last breath. However, he wanted her to be scared of him, before he bid her farewell. His mental games wouldn't stop, even when the opponent was defeated. He loved savoring their fear and desperation, like nothing else. He had always wanted to kill her in combat though, but right now this was the chance of a lifetime and he wouldn't let go of it. Nothing of that mattered right now though, only Santa Teresa that should swing down on her skull.

He seemed to be hesitating for a moment, staring at her with a pitiful, pissed expression. Maybe all that time they had spent together and the countless times she had saved him in life threatening situations, changed his mind. How weak she looked, while he had the upper hand.. Did he look that weak whenever he was defeated by her? She looked him with repenting eyes, hoping that there could still be a change of heart, even though they had come this far. Nnoitra was sick of her sentimentality.

"You disgust me.." Nnoitra's words were filled with hatred and repulse.

She lowered her eyelids, feeling pity that her comrade hadn't become any human at all.

"Nnoitra..."

She was looking down on him, even now. He was pissed that she'd try to bring him down with her eyes, even when she looked defeated. It was time to finish it. A wide grin shaped on his lips, as soon as he considered numbers, between 1 and 7. He raised Santa Teresa even higher, to make sure the finishing blow would be final. He was about to swing it down.

"Wait!" An annoying, familiar voice. He slowly turned his head, to confirm that it was indeed who he thought it was.

"Huh..?" The 8th espada hissed in annoyance.

"Don't you dare lay a _finger_ on her..."

Nel turned her head. She was scared, but suddenly she felt worried. Her eyes turning defensive, as she saw the ones she had been protecting all this time, stepping into the lion's den.

"Pesche...Dondochakka.."

Nnoitra smirked in excitement.

"Came to see how your boss dies? Well, aren't you cruel..."

His sarcastic and sadistic tone almost exceeded Aizen's. Pesche took a good look at the situation they were into. Smart moves were unnecessary at this point. He had her, exactly where he wanted her. Pesche narrowed his eyes and locked them with Nnoitra's.

"Brutal as always, Nnoitra..."

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"It's Nnoitra-'_sama_', for a worm like you."

Pesche cackled nervously, behind his hollow mask.

"A barbarian like you, called, my master? Don't make me laugh."

Things started to get wild between them. Nnoitra was losing his short patience. This ant would always act like an idiot, yet in front of him he would never show any of these traits. He was talking to him as an equal, not to mention as a superior, as if he would look down on the octavo Espada. That really pissed him off.

"Pesche! Don't provoke him anymore!"

Her tone was merged with the idea that Nnoitra would snap anytime soon. He was well known for his short temper and he wouldn't hesitate killing weaklings either.

"Worry not Nel-sama! I won't allow him to hurt you. Even if it costs me my life!"

"PESCHE!" Nel was obviously really worried about him.

Nnoitra cackled and shook his shoulders upside down from amusement.

"Maybe after I'm done with her, I will consider taking out the trash."

Pesche slightly turned his head to speak to Dondochakka, without letting Nnoitra understand their conversation.

"Go get that blue haired arrancar."

"What do you mean, Pesche?"

"He just passed by! He can't be far away! Run! I'll try to stall for time."

"A-Ah.."

Dondochakka seemed to have doubts, but he slowly turned his feet, to head out of the training grounds, his eyes locking with Nel's before he rushed away. He suddenly stopped and his eyes wide opened in shock. There he was, standing in front of him, staring in the far distance.

"Hey arrancar! I've been looking for you."

Nnoitra glanced in front of Dondochakka.

"Oh..?"

Grimmjow moved some steps forwards. He noticed Nel on the ground. She couldn't have been defeated in such a short time, could she? Then he noticed her sword on the rock she had left it on, so she could treat his hand. He stared at her with a pissed expression. She didn't know what to do or say right now, but she kept looking him with piteous eyes. He'd probably think she was defeated.

"Hey kid!"

Her eyes opened in surprise.

"Didn't I fucking tell you not to let your guard down?"

She tried to look elsewhere, to avoid feeling more ashamed, looking away from his pissed eyes. Grimmjow's glare turned to Nnoitra, who was grinning at him.

"You shouldn't drag that thing down you know."

Grimmjow pointed at Santa Teresa with his eyes.

"It creates a path of reiatsu on the sand. It just made it easier for me to track you down."

Nnoitra's grin got wider.

"Track me down, you say?..Aren't you talking big, trash?"

Grimmjow turned around to look at Nel's fraccion. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he talked, as if he ordered them.

"Beat it..!"

They stared at him surprised and defensively. Then he yelled, seeing how slow they were, understanding the simple phrase.

"SCRAM!"

Pesche and Dondochakka turned their eyes on Nel. She nodded her head. Anything but to let something happen to them. Pesche's eyes looked worried and his pupils were shaking from the tense atmosphere. Nel seemed more worried about them though and he didn't want them to be a burden to her, neither to worry her more, than she already was. Suddenly, he bowed to Grimmjow. This was odd.. Her fraccion would never bow to anyone, except herself.

"Thank you!"

His voice was low and grateful, as if he was convinced from the blue haired arrancar's self-confidence, that everything would be alright. Then he and Dondochakka disappeared. His eyes turned on Nnoitra again. The octavo Espada seemed intrigued.

"What are you doing here anyway..Bastard?"

"You shouldn't mess with someone else's prey. It just makes you look weak." Grimmjow replied with a dead-serious glance.

Nnoitra hissed in repulse.

"I'll deal with you, after I'm done with her."

Nnoitra grinned, locking eyes with Nel. Santa Teresa swung down like a slicer. Nel lowered her eyelids, preparing for a pathetic death, given by her old comrade. To her surprise, she heard weapons clashing, causing her foamy green hair, to shuffle from the impact. Grimmjow was standing in front of her.

"That's funny...I swear that I heard you saying -I'll fuckin kill him-."

Nnoitra and Nel's eyes wide opened in shock. Nnoitra jumped back hearing his words.

_How the hell...Did he hear that? I fucking whispered!_

Nel was thinking exactly the same, gazing at Grimmjow's back with defensive eyes. She did not expect to be saved, since he did not look like the merciful type. Grimmjow laughed silently.

"And you call yourself a hunter, by beating down the leftovers?"

Nel didn't quite like how he described her, but that was his attitude, it couldn't be helped. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes in response. He was still trying to figure out, how he overheard their conversation, being far away from them.

"If you are unable to hear or foresee the movements of your prey, you will never be able to savor its taste."

He was talking like a true hunter right now. His behavior was completely different than before. Nel didn't want this to turn out in another sparring. Nnoitra was too vicious to hold back even against a new arrancar, so she moved to stand up and try to confront Nnoitra herself. Grimmjow glanced at her with the edge of his pissed light blue eye, causing her to freeze and stay down.

"Don't you fuckin dare butt in my fight, kid..!"

Nel could feel killing intent emitting from his body. Why did he act like that all of a sudden? Nnoitra cackled again.

"You're saying, that she's your prey? How touching..Is this the way you'd say that you-"

Grimmjow appeared in front of him, ready to slash. Nnoitra lifted Santa Teresa and blocked with its chains.

"Tch..You think you can fight me, you filthy garbage?"

Nnoitra started pushing him back. Damn, that was the second time he was getting overpowered. Furthermore, his strength seemed greater than hers. Grimmjow smirked.

"Damn...You Espada sure are strong."

Nnoitra narrowed his black dots. It was time to show off and surprise him for an opening. Grimmjow's eyes wide opened, when he saw number '8' on his tongue. A yellowish-golden cero started charging from his snake tongue. He was busy blocking his huge weapon and couldn't react. His light blue eyes, eventually disappeared before the yellow light.

"Hmph..! I guess that's it for him..Time to-"

The smoke settled down. Grimmjow was still standing in front of him and moreover he didn't seem critically injured, as he thought he would be. Nnoitra frowned an eye and stopped grinning. Grimmjow was coughing.

"I never really liked fighting with a sword."

Grimmjow turned his eyes over his shoulder and looked at Nel, who was staring at him with a worried expression. Grimmjow slowly raised his sword and started sheathing it. Nnoitra grinned again.

"So, you realized that you do not stand a chance? Clever.."

Grimmjow slowly started laughing, getting louder by the second. His laughing got so intense, that his panther fangs started to become visible. It was the first time Nel saw him so excited...and vicious. His eyes wide opened and stared at Nnoitra with killing intent.

"On the contrary...I found a good reason to beat the crap out of you!"

Grimmjow tightened his fist and disappeared. Before Nnoitra could realize it, he was flying backwards.

_Gh..! What the fuck happ-_

A fierce kick landed on his face, sending him flying even further away, colliding with a wall. Grimmjow finally decided to appear, landing on the ground.

"If strength and power is all you got...Then you're too overconfident."

He was lying on the wrecked wall, spitting blood. Grimmjow's grin got wider and he started walking towards him.

"Shit..!" Nnoitra exclaimed, seeing he couldn't react to his speed.

Grimmjow grabbed him from his Espada uniform and pinched him down. He started beating him up in a sadistic manner. Countless fists connecting with his face, disabling the octavo Espada even from yelling, due to the pain. Nel couldn't watch such violence, but for some reason she felt satisfied, that someone actually put him in his place. She may not have the will to beat him up, because she looked down on him, but it would be different when Grimmjow was concerned, in a similar situation.

"I'm not allowed to kill an Espada yet, but I'm sure I can beat you all I want. Just admit defeat already!"

He stopped punching the defeated Espada and kept grinning, waiting for his response. Nnoitra turned his bruised face to the side and looked him with the edge of his eye. She couldn't believe he was holding back with her. He knocked out an Espada so easily?

"Y-Yeah...Okay, I surrender."

The sweet sound of surrender. Grimmjow laughed and stood up, releasing his hands from his uniform, letting him drop defeated. He started walking towards Nel, to dish her for letting her guard down. Suddenly her eyes wide opened.

"Nnoitra stop!"

Grimmjow tried to turn and see what happened, just to feel Santa Teresa, piercing deep inside his flesh near his neck. Blood spurted in front of his pale eyes. The fact he hadn't learnt hierro and the fact Nnoitra wouldn't hold back against anyone, caused him a deep and serious wound. He gasped in shock, before falling backwards.

"Kuh..!"

He didn't expect such a cheap shot from an Espada, even him. Nnoitra's eye twitched from his irritation. He rubbed the blood off his mouth.

"Damn...I missed.."

But then, he grinned seeing him down, next to her.

"How convenient...I'll finish both of you in a single slash!"

Nel had recovered though. She could easily catch her sword and beat him down. She stared at her sword with the edge of her eye, ready to rush to it. Once again she froze, when she saw Grimmjow staring her with the edge of his eye, still lying on the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare..!"

Now his eyes would give an icy, penetrating look, even to her. Grimmjow was pissed, no doubt about it. The pupil of his eye had turned wild, almost like that of a cat's. Why did he try to win so hard, by himself? Could it be that he was '_that_' proud?

"Grimmjow.." She said in a low voice, feeling bad about his pain.

"Shut..up..kid!"

Nnoitra looked surprised when he saw him rising again. Grimmjow took the initiative to speak.

"You're a fucking, reckless backstabber..I've never met someone, as pathetic as you."

Nel lowered her eyelids again. More or less, he was stating the truth. Nnoitra smirked.

"Just lay down and accept defeat already. It will be a swift death, I guarantee that."

His wide grin declared that he obviously lied. He would just torture him to death, before finally killing him. However, he didn't plan on dying like this. Not from someone like him.

"I like you Espada...Even though you're a fucking coward..Unlike her, you don't hold back."

Nnoitra frowned an eye. Grimmjow grinned.

"Neither do I."

He turned around and slowly unwrapped the bandage from his cut hand. Blood still dripped from the deep cut, Nel had given him.

"What is he doing?" Nel watched suspiciously.

"Because you gave me such a nice wound, I'll show you something rare."

Nnoitra seemed oblivious and suspicious to what he'd show him.

"What are you saying?..You bastard."

Grimmjow's grin got wider.

"This will be a blast. I guarantee it."

He replied with the same sarcastic tone, Nnoitra did earlier. Grimmjow bowed on his one knee and stretched his arm, with his cut hand wide open. He placed his other hand under his elbow, as if he wanted to support it. Grimmjow smiled, as a blue light started forming on his palm. Nel's eyes wide opened.

_This..The Gran Rey Cero! But why is someone like him able to use it? Of all the Espada, only I have been able to master it, over months of practice._

Nnoitra's eyes wide opened.

"What the hell is this?..!"

Nnoitra's instincts prompted him to distance himself from Grimmjow. He turned and covered his face from the overwhelming light. Grimmjow was staring him with wide open, vicious eyes.

"I'll blow your body to tiny little smithereens..!"

Nnoitra's covered eyes wide opened inside his palms. He wasn't joking, the spiritual pressure gathering was insane. Grimmjow was preparing for a kill. The consequences that would follow, didn't matter at this point. Nel tried to stop him.

"Stop it! This cero isn't allowed to be used inside the dome!"

Grimmjow did not respond, he simply kept staring at Nnoitra, still gathering force for the attack. After growing the attack to its full potential, he raised his eyes to meet with Nnoitra's shocked face and grinned.

"Gran Rey C-!"

All of a sudden, Grimmjow's eyes wide opened. Someone had cheap shot him again, behind the neck. However, it was for his own good, as well as Nnoitra's. The blue light started to fade. He saw some green hair winding next to his face. He turned his shocked eyes and took a good look at Nel, before collapsing forwards, losing his consciousness. She didn't look proud at her action, but she had to do it.

Nnoitra uncovered his eyes and took a good look at the unconscious Grimmjow that lied on the sand. He smirked and moved towards him, with a satisfied and sinister expression. However, Nel appeared in front of his unconcious body, pointing her sword to Nnoitra. She stared him with deadly eyes.

"Enough...Leave!"

He had done so much damage, yet she still refused to confront him by force. She tried to be as calm as she could right now.

"As if I will..." He kept grinning.

"I wonder what Aizen would say, when I tell him that you tried to kill both of us like this."

Nnoitra's eye twitched and he bit his bottom lip from his annoyance and the realization that he was bigger trash than Grimmjow.

"You wouldn't..." She got him this time.

"LEAVE!"

Nnoitra hissed. He started walking away, staring at Grimmjow as he passed by him. He so wanted to kill him. But Nel was there now and she wouldn't let him fulfill his wish. He turned and kicked him on his ribs, to make him feel even more pain.

"Kuh..Shit!"

He regained consciousness and coughed some blood. Nnoitra snorted, as if he was still superior and walked out of the training grounds. Once he was gone, he turned his face the other way around from the ground and stared Nel with the edge of his eye. He couldn't move much, so a pissed expression was enough to show her that he was upset, for butting in his fight, despite his warnings. He grunted to show his irritation.

However, when she leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, his pissed eyes, wide opened in surprise. All signs of disapproval were erased and he remained silent and speechless. Nel smiled.

"For protecting me."

* * *

Another intense chapter xD. Looking forward to your comments!

**~BleachG7**


	7. Chapter 7

Peww...Part 7 is finally out *gasps for air*

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - Taste of a Hunter

He stared at her for a moment, still surprised at her action. However, he soon regained his senses and tried to make it clear to her. She had mistaken one thing.

"I did not do it to protect you, kid."

His tone turned cold and serious and his eyes sparkled with viciousness. He tried to move as much as he could and laid his back against a big rock, catching his breath from his bruised kicked ribs, taking a good look at his wound.

"If I were able to move, I'd show you what happens when someone interferes with my fights."

Nel narrowed her eyes. Why else could he have stopped Nnoitra from killing her? She leaned down and sat down next to him, a bit confused.

"Then..Why?"

He turned dead-serious again, giving her an icy glance, to get it through her. She simply couldn't seem to understand the relationship between prey and predator. But that was understandable, since their hollow forms had completely different opinions on the subject.

"I said it before. No one messes with my prey."

She remained silent, staring at him. Grimmjow looked curious to her action, but he was mostly annoyed with his painful wound. His eyes tried to figure out what she was thinking. His two icy pupils, were most likely the key factor to analyzing his prey's movements, most of the time. He was too tired though and thought of simply asking her, what she wanted. However, as he started feeling more and more fatigued, he considered that he just needed to stand up and go receive treatment. Dizzy..Very dizzy.

But since his vision had already started blurring from the blood loss, he decided to stop struggling to stay awake and let himself pass out again. For some reason, he knew she would take him to get treated anytime soon anyway. It would be out of her character, if she let him lie there. He slowly rested his head back on the rock's rough surface, his tired eyes still trying to figure out Nel's constant staring. He snorted, when he realized that time wasn't a luxury anymore and that she didn't seem to offer any help.

_Hurry up damn it...What the hell are you staring at?_

He finally decided to ask_  
_

"What..Are you waiting for?"

He couldn't complain at this point though. His eyelids were too heavy to remain open.

He did not feel any discomfort sleeping like this though. On the contrary, he liked it, since in his whole life as a panther, he would spent most of his time on Hueco Mundo's dangerous deserts, stalking his victims. It felt like home. Exhausted eyes, exhausted lips, shuffled light blue hair, and a weak, shallow breathing. The reason she remained silent, was because she was pissed deep inside, really pissed. Everyone would look weak after they were defeated. He was an exception, as he could still harm his opponents with his words and his eyes. He would always get through the idea, that he could still pull through any troubling situation he encountered, as much desperate it seemed. He really proved and confirmed his feline solitude, each time he would look her in the eyes.

He claimed to be a hunter who savored the taste of his prey. That's what pissed her most of all. She didn't want to be anyone's prey. For once, she had a decent sparring with someone, that let her express herself the way she wanted to. She couldn't hide that she had a lot of fun. She envied his carefree and wild nature and wanted to have a taste of what it felt like to be like that. This taste would rest nowhere else, but on his lips. Just a little taste wouldn't hurt, would it? It couldn't be worse than what she had imagined, when Nnoitra relentlessly tried to abuse her with his pervert behavior. And she liked him anyhow.

She slowly leaned near him, closing the gap between their lips, with mid-lidded eyes, so she could savor him, under the best conditions. His lips were dry, due to his exhaustion. If she wanted to find out the true taste, she had to drench them with hers. To her surprise, they quickly softened, becoming silky soft, challenging her resistance and the desire to keep going. She sank her lips deeper inside his. The sweet taste of blood behind his lips felt great, as expected. Hollow blood was the best appetizer she could have, making her want to bite him. She got a slight taste of what a hunter was like, but now she wanted to have more. She couldn't stop for any reason, not until she found out the peak of his taste. She proceeded, by gently inserting her little tongue inside his mouth. Luckily, that wasn't hard to do so, since he passed out, leaving a gap on his lips. She almost snapped, as her tongue started savored his. What was this unknown, yet so amazing sensation? A scent of wildness that made her go crazy. She closed her eyes completely, showing that she found it beyond pleasing. Her muscles relaxing completely, from any slight hesitation she previously had. She had to end this now.

_Stop.._

She couldn't stop. Her lips moved by pure instinct, despite trying to pull away as hard as she could. She kept savoring him more intensely than before, discovering new amazing tastes under his tongue. The murderous impulse, that everyone sensed when locking eyes with him. It was like he was provoking her, to follow his unforgivable bloody sins, getting corrupt by this extraordinary sensation.

_I can't.._

She placed her tender hand on his blood-soaked chest, to push herself away. Her hand seemed to put some force against his chest for a moment. It started shaking too soon though. She stopped pushing away and slowly started dragging her hand upwards, her fingers groping the slightest detail on his perfectly lined body, heading for his face, causing him unconscious pain as she touched some scratches. His hair were sweaty, shuffled and with her touch, bloody, but still wouldn't give up their soft and smexy sensation. She sniffed yet another scent of wildness, after fondling his hair. It was undeniably a torment of satisfaction.

For the love of..Was this how a hunter tasted like, or was it simply 'Grimmjow'? He was almost like a forbidden and untouchable pleasure, that she could only taste under this awkward moment. She wanted more, a lot-lot, more.

_No.._

She couldn't help but blush and gasp, as she suddenly started feeling incomplete. She pulled him back and dropped him on top of her. The sensation of his body on her was the last straw. The torture went completely out of control. She quickly rolled him under her, when to her surprise, his eyes slowly opened, still pale blue and disoriented due to his exhaustion. Her eyes wide opened and she immediately detached her lips from his, staring him with a shocked and desperate expression.

_No-no-no! _

She kept refusing it inside her, that he woke up.

He had woken up the worst time possible. She was obviously causing him too much pain to remain unconscious. Even though he was dizzy, he could clearly make out her face , since she was still at point blank range from his, waiting to see whether he'd pass out again, or if he regained his senses. She clenched her teeth and unconsciously pressed her fingers against his chest from irritation, realizing that he most likely started recovering. He had no idea, why she looked so shocked and upset. However, what kind of hunter would he be, if he didn't know why?

His eyes opened a bit. He was too exhausted to sit and think how it tasted, but it felt great. The amazing taste of prey, that had remained in his mouth. He shaped a faint smile and leaned towards her ear, narrowing his eyes.

"You're an interesting prey..Nel."

She seemed surprised at his words. However, she got shocked, when she heard a slight, sinister growl next to her ear. She immediately reminisced the panther that walked in front of her that night, like he wanted to bite her. When he started wrapping one arm around her waist and another behind her shoulder, like he wanted her to come closer to him, her eyes wide opened again. She felt trapped. She was sure he was going to kill her, or even worse, feast on her after he did. Even though there was a huge gap in ranks, she could still get intimidated, or in this case, terrified, by someone who exceeded in being cunning and witty for her tastes. She had done a big mistake, intentionally walking straight into the lion's den. She thought she got a taste of what a hunter was like, but that data slowly proved insufficient, as she started realizing his feral instincts. Wild, beautiful...Dangerous. Her life was on the rope, because of her foolish curiosity. She gasped in fear, as her passive nature prompted her to and tried to yank backwards to avoid getting harmed.

His strong arms prevented her from doing so. She completely froze, like the prey before its hunter gave the killing blow. No words would come out of her mouth, only a constant shallow gasp. Grimmjow pressed against her ear, sniffing the amazing scent from her sea green hair. Then he smirked, as he sensed fear oozing from her. Ah, the smell of his prey's fear, would bring him to an ecstatic state. She was almost shaking, helpless before her hunter. She closed her eyes, waiting for the imminent. He pulled back a bit, so he could talk straight to her ear again. He grinned.

"I promise, I won't bite you.."

Her eyes wide opened again. Did he bluff, so he could have fun, seeing her confident again? His voice sounded like he wanted her to trust him, but she wouldn't fall for it. She remained alert, to his every single movement. His feline teeth exceeded from his lips, as he slowly dragged them down at her neck, savoring her silky skin, without leaving the tiniest of scratch on her beautiful body. What was wrong with her? Even though she was terrified, that feeling of incompletion, started overwhelming her again. He was holding back his hunger for sure, like a true hunter could. Her body, slowly stopped pulling back, once he started kissing her on the side of her neck, making her want to gasp for air and for his lips. She tightened her grip around his head, her scared expression slowly getting replaced by a satisfied smile and a blush. A sudden feeling of protection that slaughtered her fear, slowly brought her lips closer to his. He wasn't going to kill his prey. On the contrary, she realized he was going to protect her from any other predator.

"Grimm...jow.."

Prey and predator always relied on their bonds, to keep the balance. However, their bonds would simply be 'unique'. They wanted to feast on each others' desires and nothing else. She had started removing his torn jacket, when their eyes wide opened in shock. Someone was approaching fast. They immediately detached their lips, having seperate thoughts about who it could be.

_Damn..!_

_Nnoitra? No..Three of them?..Five!_

She jumped backwards, drawing her sword, waiting for the enemy to show themselves. Five arrancar appeared in front of them. They looked pissed.

* * *

Damn cliffhangers...

**~Bleach G7**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8. Don't dish me lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - Arrancar #6

Nel stared surprised at the group of arrancar that just arrived. One of them looked quite familiar.

"Step away from him please."

Nel's eyes narrowed, her grip on Gamuza getting tighter. His voice sounded quite suspicious. The leader of the group, took a good look at Grimmjow, who lied wounded on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"Did you..do this, woman?"

Grimmjow took the initiative to respond, instead of Nel.

"What is your business here..Shawlong?"

Shawlong turned his eyes on Grimmjow.

"I've been requested to retrieve you..Grimmjow-sama."

Nel took a defensive stance against the arrancar. For some reason, she didn't like the way he put the word 'retrieve'.

"Step away from him please. I won't hesitate to draw my sword, even against an Espada. My orders are specific."

Shawlong started walking towards Nel, holding his sword in a defensive posture. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, staring at Shawlong with killing intent.

"Just touch her...And I'll fuckin kill all of you..!"

His reaction stunned both Nel and Shawlong. Shawlong stopped walking and glanced at Grimmjow's pissed eyes. He seemed disappointed, as he slowly closed his eyes, at Grimmjow's response.

"So that's it then...Grimmjow"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"What..?"

"Has your 'heart' grown soft..Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance, to his fraccion's mockery. Shawlong started to laugh silently.

"Who would have guessed...That the most cold-blooded hunter, to have emotions."

Nel stared at Shawlong with piteous eyes. What's wrong with having emotions? What did he want from Grimmjow? He seemed really pissed now.

"I never said such crap."

Shawlong remained silent for a moment, thinking that he had betrayed their trust.

"The reason we made you our king, was because of your power, not for your so called, 'emotions'."

"Shut up! Don't try to patronize me with such shit!"

Nel was staring at Grimmjow with shocked eyes. Grimmjow some sort of king?

"Understand, that such feelings will only lead you to your doom. Look at yourself. I'm not willing to follow a leader that grows soft, over some girl! Step aside!"

He started walking viciously towards Grimmjow and Nel again. Grimmjow stopped gritting his teeth and just shaped an annoyed expression on his lips.

"Do you mean to fight me, Shawlong?"

Shawlong's eyes wide opened and he stopped walking. Grimmjow gathered all of his strength and stood up, walking in front of Nel. He was at a pretty weakened state, but his mind was cunning always. She looked worried that he stood up in his state.

"What are you doing..?" Nel gazed at him shocked.

"No one messes with my prey...Come!"

Shawlong gazed at Grimmjow with shocked eyes.

_Of course! That's why he's injured...He was fighting her._

He bowed immediately, showing his respect. He had been successfully deceived by his leader's words.

"Of course not! I would never! Please forgive my audacity!"

Then he raised his eyes, to meet with Grimmjow's bleeding wound.

"I beg of you..Allow us to treat your wounds. You know that if anything happened to you..."

Grimmjow remained silent for a moment, trying to point out his aggression to his fraccion. Nel decided to convince him to go with them, since they seemed so loyal. Grimmjow was not a random person. She could tell that these arrancars had willingly followed him as their leader. That's the trust Grimmjow had mentioned before, based on respect. Trust was rare these days and she didn't want it to become extinct. She shaped a faint smile and talked to him.

"It's for your own good."

Grimmjow glanced at her. Then stared at Shawlong's worried expression.

"Hmph..! D'Roy! Yylfordt!"

The two arrancar bowed hearing him calling their names, then appeared on each side of him and took him on their shoulders. He passed out, as soon as they grab hold of him.

"We're leaving." Shawlong declared to everyone.

All of them disappeared in a flicker, leaving Nel alone in the training grounds. One thing kept spinning in her mind though.

_Who could have requested him at a time like this?_

She slowly walked outside the training grounds, heading for Las Noches. Their fraccion were awaiting her, as soon as she entered.

"Nel-sama!"

She wanted to act happy by hearing their voice, but she looked troubled.

"He beat him! Nnoitra was beat up! I've never seen him so embarrassed! The blue haired arrancar really-!"

"Pesche.."

Pesche was surprised by her sudden low tone. She tried to smile at him.

"I'm...Really tired..Please tell Dondochakka I'm alright."

"Nel...Sama?"

Nel started walking up the stairs. Pesche looked worried.

"What is this feeling?..Her reiatsu has never been so much nostalgic before.."

Nel kept walking between the unfriendly walls of Las Noches. Soon a sinister and familiar voice reached her ears.

"How are you doing Neliel-kun?"

He tried to sound cheerful, just to depress her even more. Nel turned her eyes to meet him, showing a slight indifference.

"Overseer Gin..I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Gin kept grinning suspiciously.

"You sure? You don't look well."

Nel smiled to hide her depression.

"Of course!"

Gin remained silent, still grinning, like he was enjoying the moment.

"By the way Neliel-kun, I wanted to tell you something."

Nel was about to turn away, but then she turned her head and looked at him curiously.

"I'm glad that you and Grimmjow are getting along just fine."

Nel's eyes opened a bit.

"How did you-"

"But perhaps...You're getting along a little 'too' fine." He interrupted, shocking her in the process.

Nel's eyes wide opened. Somehow he knew. Gin's grin got wider, sensing her shock. Then he decided to break the ice, along with her awkward position

"I just wanted to tell you, that you don't have to train him anymore."

Nel let out a gasp of surprise.

"But...Why?"

She knew she'd sound suspicious, but she had to learn the reason.

"Did you know there were cameras all over this place? I just figured it out."

There he goes again..Trying to point out that he learnt everything by chance. He was so playing around with her depression. What a cold bastard..He acted oblivious to the whole monitoring of Las Noches, while everyone knew that he liked monitoring everyone's moments, even Aizen's. She knew she wasn't in the place to doubt him, or suspect him, since it wasn't like her acting that way.

"I happened to notice that Nnoitra got bullied by a 'certain someone'. Starting tomorrow, that someone is going to be an Espada."

Nel lowered her eyes and reminisced of Grimmjow again.

_On his first day.._

Neliel smiled nostalgically, despite feeling terribly sad.

"Thanks for informing me!"

"Have a good rest Neliel-kun! Oh..And don't worry about Nnoitra, I'm sure he won't attempt anything silly after today's incident!"

Nnoitra should have been kicked out, since he had seen the whole scene. However, Aizen wouldn't care for the relationships among his Espada, as much as for their fighting power. And Nnoitra was a necessity for his plan to succeed. Nel cursed her life that this was an army and nothing more. Every arrancar should have a life like they wanted to. Their purpose however, was to die in the name of Aizen, when the time came. She wasn't even allowed to go to his room and see him. Her only friends, were her fraccion and the tears for not being able to be with him.

_"Grimmjow and Nel never met again. The next day he tried to look for her, excited to show off to her his new rank, only to realize that something terribly bad had happened. His instincts were never mistaken. His suspicions turned true, when a month later, Aizen announced Nnoitra's promotion as the Quinto Espada. How he wanted to kill him...What had he done to her? And the fact Aizen didn't even try to conduct an investigation on the incident, pissed him even more. He simply replaced her with Tia Harribel, who would be colder than Ulquiorra himself. The war was near the deadline though and the conflicts between the Espada were forcibly stopped. There was nothing he could do. Only slam his head against the wall, for his inability to protect her from that bastard. He spent many nights awake, unable to sleep, with a weird feeling rising from his stomach up to his eyes, like something wanted to come out. But he'd never let such sentimental crap beat him down. He was a cold-blooded hunter after all. The only way he could fill that unknown empty space that troubled him, was to forget her by resorting to blood and gore, turning almost insane in the process. His fall was inevitable"_

And there he lied now, on the sand, fatally wounded and defeated. He had lost consciousness just right after Ichigo protected him from Nnoitra, which made him wonder why he regained his senses. He was still bleeding to death. Life probably wanted to give him a time extension, to think of his terrible past deeds and repent for his sins, before leaving his last breath. He turned his tired eyes and surprisingly locked them with Nnoitra's lifeless dots. He was just across him. He felt like the bastard stared him in the eyes. Grimmjow could tell that all the Espada, including their fraccion, were totally annihilated, in this meaningless war. He was probably the only faint spiritual pressure around, which was about to fade as well anyway. He noticed Nnoitra's brutal injuries and severed limps, which made him understand that his comrade had fought with all he had, till the end. He hated him, but his death made him respect him. It was the least he could to. He shaped a faint smile, as Nnoitra's body started turning to ash.

_It's just...A bad day...Nnoitra..._

He slowly closed his eyes, feeling pity for him and himself. He couldn't feel any part of his lower body, under his waist. The paralysis from the blood loss was spreading pretty fast. It didn't matter though, he seemed calm. He turned his head towards the sky, his cerulean eyes meeting their match, seeing random moments of his life passing right in front of him. It was an exciting life indeed. He felt regret though, that he couldn't successfully fill the one thing that made his chest ache during the nights for some reason. He grinned, trying to show bravery even when facing death . But then he seemed irritated, when he saw Ichigo, giving him the finishing blow. He tightened his hand, that he could still control somehow, trying to grab hold of something, as if he wanted to cling to life. Pointless, the only he could catch was the cold sand.

"I could dodge that...Why didn't I dodge it..? Why did I hesitate..? Why did I feel so fucking weird when he rushed towards me? When did this sentimental cr-!"

His eyes wide opened. An unknown, yet somehow familiar face shaped on the sky. She was smiling to him. Long, green foamy hair, a red estigma along her cute nose and beautiful, round, hazel eyes. She was a cute girl from the first glance.

_Who is she?_

He lifted his hand on the air, trying to touch the illusion. He couldn't touch her, even though she seemed so close to him. He stretched a finger, attempting to increase his reach. Nah, that didn't work. She was still there, smiling. Suddenly, that same sinking he felt those nights, started rising again, heading for his eyes, now that he couldn't hold back anymore. Water dripping down his cheek? A tear. His first tear.

"What is this? It tickles."

He smiled and closed his eyes, as it tickled him indeed, making him forget the pain from his horrible wounds.

_I think I've met her before. How did that thing call her?_

"Nel-sama! Neeel-sama!" He tried to shape Pesche, lecturing him.

"Ah..That's right..Nel.."

His hand dropped dead from the paralysis, but he kept smiling. He was happy to see her face again. Moreover, that empty space in his chest, seemed to start filling all of a sudden, even at the very end. He closed his eyes again. Though he could still even see her inside the darkness of his closed eyes.

_Nhh..I never got the chance to tell you..._

She kept smiling to him though, as if she wanted him not to worry about it.

_I guess...We'll meet soon as well.._

The beating of his heart had started getting slower by the second, but he couldn't tell. He simply felt sleepy. He opened his eyes for the last time his body allowed him to, to give her a last look.

"Thank you.."

Grimmjow peacefully closed his eyes, leaving a faint smile behind.

* * *

Looking forwards to your reviews. No dishing please! xD

**~BleachG7**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait. xD Had to take care of some business first. Anyway, here it is. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. A troll named KT does.

* * *

Emotionless - Going Home (Epilogue)

_"No matter how much he wanted to give his life a second shot, he couldn't help but give in to his fatal wounds. He died satisfied though, as he seemed happy to have seen her face, before passing away, leaving a faint smile and two drops of tears on his scratched cheeks. His true emotions finally came to surface, even at a time like this. A death suited for a king, who fought to the very end, refusing to accept defeat because of his pride. No regrets."_

_Dark..It's damn dark in here._

He was annoyed, as he couldn't see anything, but his own body. Damn, he still had all these terrible wounds, but they didn't seem to ache anymore. Only a pitch black abyss, colored like the walls of a garganta, surrounded him. His light blue eyes were shining alone inside the dark vortex. He was looking around in curiosity, the lifeless environment, when suddenly a voice echoed from far away.

_You're pathetic..._

He narrowed his eyes. Who was dishing him at a time like this?

"Who said that?"

_I got my ass handed to me to protect you, yet you simply...Died._

"Tch..What was I supposed to do, you bastard? Get up and walk like everything was alright?"

_That's what willpower is all about. I thought you had that in our battle._

"Piss off, Kurosaki... I don't want you to stalk me in here."

There was a moment of silence between the two voices.

_You really..don't care about anything..Do you?_

"Shut..Up."

He blocked his ears, trying to make him go away.

_I guess...It can't be helped. Some King you were.._

Silence spread inside the darkness. Grimmjow started getting upset all of a sudden, realizing he didn't like this isolation after all.

_Damn, is this what death is like? I didn't think it'd be so fuckin..Empty._

He spoke out his thoughts, attempting to break the complete silence around him. It was pointless though, as once he couldn't think of something else to speak loudly, the sound slowly faded away. He kept roaming, floating aimlessly inside the black chaos, trying to seek the tiniest ray of light. Black didn't suit him. Eventually, he saw all of the arrancar, Espada and their fraccion, waiting in the far distance. My god, all of them had died after all...He seemed shocked, but then quite relieved. He soon realized, that oblivion is something he could not bear with, even for him. He never really befriended them, but they were the only ones closer to him than anyone else.

To his surprise, they all looked human. All had their perspective wounds received in combat, scarred on their bodies.

_Damn.._

He was watching speechless.

How horribly had some met their end... When a hollow died, they returned to soul society, as reborn souls. They were engulfed in a light that shined behind them, illuminating his shaded face. He was happy. At last, their efforts in this meaningless war, had fruited. The pain was finally eased, their tormented and severed souls finally finding peace. The soldiers, were returning home.

_Home.._

To his shock, they started walking away without him. His eyes wide opened immediately.

"Wait! Wait damn it!"

He immediately started rushing, to catch up with them, but they were simply just getting further away. He got really pissed.

"You damn fucking cowards! Is this the way to treat your comrade? Don't you fucking ignore me!"

Despite his insults, they didn't respond. They simply kept increasing their distance from him, which got him thinking.

_Why..Do I deserve this?..I went through all this shit, just to be left alone again? I..._

He started thinking of his terrible deeds again. He became more desperate, thinking that maybe, he actually didn't deserve to be given redemption after all. A sinking inside his stomach started rising again. He gritted his teeth in despair and stopped running towards them. For the first time in his life, he felt the need to be given attention. He wanted to go home with them, not alone.

"Shawlong! D'Roy!"

He wanted a response, anyone, whoever it was, just to talk to him.

"Ulquiorra!.."

He was truly desperate, if he was calling even for Ulquiorra. His eyes turned defensive and desperate, realizing that he was probably going to spend eternity in this place. Why did he feel so scared all of a sudden? Did he realize that no one could withstand loneliness? If that was the case, it was inhuman.

"Don't leave me here!"

He moved to walk towards them again, but suddenly a hand held him back, preventing him from getting closer to them. His eyes wide opened in shock, seeing them getting further away, his pupils almost losing them from sight.

"What the! Who..!"

He couldn't see who it was inside the darkness, only a pair of golden, clouded eyes, staring at him with sorrow.

_Don't go.._

He was pissed, scared, and anxious to whether he could catch up with the others, at this point. He gritted his teeth, his eyes getting clouded from the ignorance of his comrades, despite trying to act tough, to the person holding him back.

"Let me go you bastard! I don't want to be left alone! I don't want-!"

A crystal clear tear, dripped down from her cheek, then dropped down, losing its shape inside the darkness.

"Huh? You...Why are you..?"

_You are..not alone._

Those eyes, he remembered them somehow. Even though he didn't have a clear view, they seemed desperate, more desperate than him. His anger was immediately drowned in a gulp. He felt bad about that person, as she seemed to depend on his decision. His mind prompted him to break her grip and rush to the light ahead of him. Tranquility from the torture awaited him, the constant pain from living as a hollow, would finally be eased, once he entered that light. Something else however, inside his chest, ordered him to go with her. He stopped pulling back and got closer to her. It was dark, but her desperate childish expression could clearly be seen. He smiled and lowered his eyelids, embracing her, to stop her from crying any more.

"Nel.."

She responded by embracing him as well.

Their bodies started turning to dust, as they looked at each other in the eyes, for the last time, before leaving this forsaken place. Grimmjow reminisced of his fallen comrades, that kept passing in front of his eyes. He shaped a faint grin.

_Sorry guys...It's not my time yet.._

Everything literally turned black. He started feeling pain again, but thankfully not as much as before.

_Huh? A damn dream? _

"It's no use...Just..Let him go." A familiar voice.

"Please, go on..I'll catch up later."

"As you wish, Nel-sama.."

_Nel..?"_

He wanted to feel that he's alive, hearing her name. To his shock, he felt her laying next to him, resting her head near his neck. Her hair..This sensation..

_I..felt that..I'm... alive?_

He hopelessly tried to move, but his body wouldn't even twitch just yet.

_Shit!..Move!"_

He could neither move an inch, nor had the power to let out even a gasp. He was still literally on the line of life and death.

"I..Really, really, liked you..You know.."

He managed to raise his heavy eyelids halfway and looked at the sky again. Was that..Really Nel, next to him? How was she after all this past time? He tried to move his head and look at her, but his body was simply dried out.

"You had said that we shouldn't trust each other, but that day..I trusted you."

Another sad feeling started gathering in his eyes, as she kept talking to herself.

"I trusted..That you wouldn't hurt me, or let anyone else hurt me.."

From his wet neck, he could tell she had been crying. He couldn't restrain it anymore, or better say, he didn't want to. A tear slowly dripped by his cheek.

"Grimm..jow.." She gasped his name in desperation, pressing her body against his.

Grimmjow smiled. It was her alright. His tear finally dropped, on her cheek. Her eyes wide opened in shock.

"Your..Trust.." He whispered, in an exhausted tone. She wanted to let out a gasp of surprise, but she was too shocked to do so.

"I'm sorry..That I betrayed...That trust."

Nel slowly raised her head, to look at his face. Her mouth was mid open, she couldn't believe in her shaking eyes. His light blue eyes were tired, but they sparkled with life. Grimmjow looked relieved to see her face. He squeezed his body and raised his hand to touch her wet cheek. His finger made contact with her silky skin. He turned his head a bit to look her better and smiled to her.

"Heh..It is you..You haven't-"

She finally let out a gasp of surprise, and in a swift move she connected her lips to his.

"N-Ner!" He tried to spill out, but her tongue tied his.

She didn't seem like she was going to let him go though. He soon remembered how good her lips felt. He relaxed and gave in to the moment, hoping that she doesn't finish him off with her love. She was hugging him tightly, as if she didn't want to lose him again. Even in his state, he could still kiss like he did back then. It was really Grimmjow, he still tasted like a hunter. She eventually realized she was killing him though, and let him breathe. She pulled back, still staring at him with wide open eyes. He grinned in response.

"You still taste like prey."

To his surprise, she slapped him on his cheek.

"IDIOT! We thought you bit the dust!"

She almost deafened him from her shouting. He seemed irritated and turned his face to meet her eyes again.

"I did! It's not my fault for-"

The next moment she was hugging him tightly again. He seemed surprised and rolled his eyes to their edge.

"Nel...?"

"Don't..Ever..Do that..Again."

She kept resting her head against his neck, still trying to realize he was alive. Grimmjow turned his eyes to the sky again. He reminisced seeing her face, before...

"Nel..I wanted to tell you something."

She raised her eyelids, most likely aware of what he would say.

"I really wanted to say this, in case something happened before I had the chance."

She was waiting for the word with rounded eyes and a smile. He felt awkward all of a sudden, his cool self returning, as his sentimentality from his death experience started fading away.

"Um..Do you remember when you opened the door and you-"

"Just say it.." Her voice was low, demanding.

Grimmjow frowned an eye. He tried to act oblivious, but he couldn't fool her.

"I don't understand what-"

The next moment he felt his ear getting bit.

"AH! My fucking-!"

"Thay it!" Her childish voice ordered, her teeth still hanging on his ear.

"Okay okay!..I love you.."

She stopped putting pressure on his ear and hugged him again, blushing in the process. He desperately gasped for air again. But then, seeing her tempting naked back he grinned.

"I love your new outfit."

Nel giggled to his humor. It was humor right?

The next second, he rolled her under him and tore off his already torn jacket. Nel looked surprised.

"Are you sure this is alright? I mean in your condition?"

He tried to choke his laughter and just smirked.

"A hunter never gets tired, no matter how many times he's got to chase his prey."

She smiled and narrowed her eyes, showing approval of his ideas.

"Besides..If I die like this, I won't regret it!"

It was only a matter of seconds, before Grimmjow's name echoed all across Hueco Mundo.

The End

* * *

And Fostersb, I really hope you didn't read Rukia's manga lol.

**~BleachG7**


End file.
